


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Elevator (NCT 127 Music Video), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - apartment complex, Balcony Scene, Elevators, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Oblivious Lee Taeyong, Peeping, Pizza Delivery Boy Johnny, Rich Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Swimming Pools, They're all whipped for Taeyong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/NCT 127 Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

"So we're getting a new tenant today."

Johnny looks up at Taeil in slight surprise,having been ignoring the older's words for the past couple of minutes.He raises a eyebrow."Is that true,or are you just saying that to get my attention because I've been ignoring you?"Taeil sighs in exasperation."Both,because what I've been saying is actually really important,but you've decided to just ignore me."Johnny laughs and lean back in his chair,putting his hands behind his head."Well you've could have told me that when you first called me over here."


End file.
